1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of zipper slides, and more particularly to a zipper slide provided with positioning means for restraining interlocking teeth thereof from disengaging when the slide has been moved with a coupled pull tab to a desired position on a zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 to FIG. 3 illustrate a typical positioning mechanism for a zipper slide. As shown in FIG. 1, the positioning mechanism generally includes a slide body 10 that is integrally made by metal or the like, a positioning member 11, a lid 12 and a pull tab unit 13. On a top surface of the slide body 10 there are provided a buckling portion 101 and an upwardly extending support portion 102. The buckling portion 101 and the support portion 102 are used to buckle the positioning member 11 and the lid 12, respectively. Between the buckling portion 101 and the support portion 102 there are provided a plane surface 105 and a recess 103. When assembled, a beam 131 of the pull tab unit 13 is placed on the plane surface 105 (as indicated in FIG. 3). The lid 12 covers the buckling portion 101, the plane surface 105, the recess 103, the support portion 102, the positioning member 11, and the front of the pull tab unit 13.
Engagement channel 104 is provided in a front end of the slide body 10. As shown in FIG. 2, the engagement channel 104 slides along the lengths of interlocking teeth 141 of the teeth tapes 14 to facilitate the engagement and disengagement thereof.
The positioning member 11 is monolithically made by using punching technique known in the art. On top of the positioning member 11 there is a pressing spring piece 112 that is connected with the positioning member 11 in a tilt angle as illustrated in FIG. 1. A locking part 111 is provided in one distal end of the positioning member 11 for locking or positioning the interlocking teeth 141 of the teeth tapes 14 in place. When assembled, the locking part 111 is inserted into the recess 103. By pulling the pull tab unit 13 in a tilt angle relative to the top surface of the slide body 10, as indicated in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the locking part 111 separates from the interlocking teeth 141 to permit the sliding of the zipper slide.
Still referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the positioning member 11 and pull tab unit 12, which are both covered by the lid 12, facilitate manipulation of sliding the slide body to engage or disengage the metal teeth 141 of opposite teeth tapes 14. When the pull tab unit 13 is not pulled, the pressing spring piece 112 jabs an interior surface of the lid 12. By doing this, the pressing spring piece 112 provides the locking part 111 with a downward force to lock the teeth 141. On the contrary, by pulling the pull tab unit 13 in a tilt angle relative to the top surface of the slide body 10, the locking part 111 separates from the interlocking teeth 141 to permit the sliding of the zipper slide.
The drawback of the prior art structure is that the positioning member 11 with a tilt pressing spring piece 111 formed thereon is difficult to be made small in size by traditional punching technique. This leads to raising cost of the zipper products. Consequently, there is a strong need to provide an improved positioning mechanism to save the cost.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved needle locking or positioning mechanism for zipper slides to solve the above-mentioned problems. The needle locking mechanism according to this invention is capable of engaging with either metal teeth or plastic teeth in a more tight-knit way.
According to the claimed invention, a positioning mechanism of a zipper slide for engaging or disengaging two lengths of teeth on two opposite teeth tapes, comprising: a main body having a buckling portion, a plane surface, a recess, and a support portion formed thereon, wherein an engagement channel is formed in the main body; a positioning member positioned on the buckling portion of the main body, wherein the positioning member has a locking part, which inserts into the recess of the main body, formed in one end of the positioning member; a pull tab unit for facilitating the manipulation of pulling the zipper slide, wherein the pull tab unit has a beam that is placed on the plane surface; and a lid connected with a top surface of the main body and covering the buckling portion, the plane surface, the recess, the support portion, the positioning portion, and the front of the pull tab unit.
The buckling portion has a clipping slot formed thereon, the clipping slot clips one end of a restraining stick that is respectively made by using punching technique, and the other end of the restraining stick extends along the length of the positioning member to press the positioning member.